


flying change

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Equestrian, Horseback Riding, Horses, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Dean Winchester, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: “Hey,” Dean says, a little quieter. “You’re real tense. Drop your stirrups, close your eyes, take a deep breath — let it out slow.” Dean grabs Cas’s thigh, wiggles his leg in the saddle. “Relax your hip. Chill out, there’s nothing to be nervous about.”





	flying change

**Author's Note:**

> [gif example of a flying [lead] change](http://66.media.tumblr.com/cd95e15794106eda2a2d47a55166b944/tumblr_n6il0yxMv91rke855o6_250.gif)
> 
> thanks to my fam [jemariel](http://jemariel.tumblr.com) and [suckerfordeansfreckles](http://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com)

Jimmy lets Cas stay dead-heavy through two snoozes, and then he tucks up against Cas’s back, squeezing his hip. Cas is warm and his hair is a swirling mess in the back and he smells like their bed.

“Wake up, dollface,” Jimmy says against the back of Cas’s neck.

“Don’t call me that,” Cas mumbles, still mostly asleep. 

“Cassie, you wanted to ride this morning.” Cas doesn’t respond, so Jimmy slides his hand around to Cas’s belly and lower. Cas is sleep-soft but Jimmy knows just how to touch him, and Cas hardens in Jimmy’s hand even as Cas keeps pretending to sleep. 

“Want me to blow you?” Jimmy says.

Cas groans. “Start coffee. Blowing later or we’ll never get out of bed.” 

“Your cock wants me to blow you.” 

Cas bats Jimmy’s hand away. “Coffee. I’ll get up in a minute.” 

Jimmy starts Cas’s coffee and then hits the shower. He’s pleased that Cas joins him a few minutes later, though he mostly just leans against Jimmy under the spray, occasionally muttering about the cruelty of pre-dawn alarms. 

Jimmy laughs and kisses Cas and doesn’t say anything when Cas’s t-shirt goes on inside out. 

 

It’s just before seven when they pull up to the barn, and Dean Winchester is already in the ring, riding an easy canter on a big bay-black horse. Cas’s eyes catch on him and he stares while Jimmy parks. 

“See something you like?” Jimmy says, squeezing Cas’s knee. 

“You know he’s a good rider.” 

Jimmy laughs. “You want to bang him.” 

“I want to ride before it’s too hot,” Cas says, squinting at Jimmy.

“He’s totally bangable.” Jimmy leans over the center console to kiss Cas on the cheek. “Let’s go, honeybun.” 

 

Dean and his mare are working over fences by the time Jimmy and Cas are tacked up and leading their horses out into the arena. Dean’s almost flawless, four foot fences like cavaletti underneath him, and Jimmy stands watching with a hand raised to pull down his stirrup. 

Dean and his mare have the kind of relationship where Dean’s cues are invisible as she slows to a quiet trot and turns towards Jimmy and Cas. “Good morning,” Dean calls across the arena, giving them a little salute. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says, and Jimmy salutes back. 

“That mare looks dirty,” Dean says, raising his eyebrows at Jimmy. 

Jimmy rolls his eyes. “She’s clean under the saddle and is going to roll as soon as I put her back out anyway. It’s pointless.” 

“Yeah, man, been there,” Dean says, laughing. “Let’s see what you got. I’ll drop the fences after you warm up.” 

“We don’t have a lesson scheduled,” Cas says as they mount up, and Jimmy wants to pinch him. 

“Oh, shit,” Dean says, ducking his head. “I kinda go into trainer mode automatically. I’ll take Impala out into the field.”

“Cas is being a jerk,” Jimmy says. “I could learn a few things from you.” 

Dean gives him a sharp look like he’s not sure if Jimmy is flirting or not. Jimmy tries to smile innocently instead of leer, but Dean’s ridiculously hot with sweat starting to darken the collar of his shirt.

Grace and Pineapple are off at an ambling walk, and Dean turns Impala to walk next to them along the long side of the ring. “You guys just moved here?” 

“Yes, my job offered me a transfer,” Cas says. 

“And Jimmy came with? Y’all do everything together?” 

“Pretty much,” Jimmy says, grinning. “Plus, you’re the best. We saw you at Spruce Meadows a million years ago.” 

“Can I ask why you stopped competing?” Cas says. 

“If you saw me at Spruce as Deanna, you can probably guess,” Dean says, with a smile that’s supposed to look easy. 

“Damn,” Jimmy says. “I wondered if that was it.”

Dean shrugs. “Maybe things are different now, but fifteen years ago — pretty conservative sport. Not really my scene anyway.” 

“You were riding that Goodtimes gelding, right? For Fergus Crowley?” 

“Yup. Sold my soul to the devil to ride that horse.” 

Jimmy laughs. “But was it worth it?” 

“Yeah, that was a damn nice horse,” Dean says. “All right, give me a nice working trot while I get rid of Impala.” 

Pineapple is an ass and listens better to Cas regardless of who is actually riding, so she picks up a trot as soon as Cas clicks his tongue at Grace. Jimmy circles her away, glancing over as Dean’s horse follows him out the gate. Dean strips her tack, tossing his saddle over the top rail of the fence, helmet balanced on top, and leaves her in the grass to stride back to the center of the ring. 

“Ok, nice,” Dean says, his honey voice carrying easily in the early light. “Your mare feeling a little lazy, Jimmy?” 

“Usually,” Jimmy says, tightening his heels until Pineapple actually starts picking up her feet. 

“Better, thank you. Cas, you’re — stop, get over here.” 

Jimmy’s trotting past them but he turns his head to watch Grace stop next to Dean, Cas frowning. “Hey,” Dean says, a little quieter. “You’re real tense. Drop your stirrups, close your eyes, take a deep breath — let it out slow.” Dean grabs Cas’s thigh, wiggles his leg in the saddle. “Relax your hip. Chill out, there’s nothing to be nervous about.” 

Dean pats Cas on the thigh and Jimmy can see Cas blushing as he trots by. “Go the other way,” Dean says, pointing. “Make some pretty circles while I set up some fences.” 

Jimmy has the self-control of a god, because he doesn’t fall off staring at Dean lugging standards and poles across the ring. He sends Cas and Jimmy up and down the diagonal a few times to warm up while he finishes setting up the outside lines. 

Dean’s smiling as he coaches, guiding Cas to soften his elbows — Jimmy snorts, because he’s been telling Cas that for years — and hollering at Jimmy to  _ give that mare some leg.  _ Jimmy and Cas don’t get competitive much, but Jimmy knows Cas is anxious to impress so he’s glad Dean has critique for both of them. 

“Damn, Jimmy, that was  _ nice,”  _ Dean says, giving him a thumbs up as Jimmy and Pineapple circle at the canter. “Let’s end on a good note. Cas, give me one more with the rollback.” 

Cas isn’t as good as Dean, but watching the way Grace rises under him is breathtaking. Grace and Cas both know it’s good set of jumps, Cas grinning and Grace’s ears pricked into small triangles as they canter off the last fence. 

“Perfect,” Dean says. “I gotta bring some horses in before they riot, see you guys later.” 

Cas is flushed and smiling as he and Jimmy drop their stirrups and let their horses walk on a loose rein. “Holy shit,” Jimmy says. “You want to bang him so bad.” 

Cas scowls. 

“He thinks you’re cute.” Cas rolls his eyes, and Jimmy cuts him off before he can say something annoying. “Specifically you, not just us.” 

“That’s ridiculous. I didn’t ride well today.” 

Jimmy wishes they were close enough for him to reach over and smack Cas in the shoulder.  _ “You’re  _ ridiculous,” Jimmy says. “You’re always amazing. Plus, the monsters are still adjusting. No one expects you to be your most perfect. I’m riding a fucking slothmare.” 

“The laziest well-bred horse on the planet.” 

Jimmy laughs and throws his crop at Cas’s back. “She’s wonderful and you know it.” 

“Are we hosing?” 

“Yeah, it’s already hot as fuck.” 

Dean brings the last of the horses in while Jimmy and Cas are untacking, then leads a small red horse out to the ring, a lunge line bundled in his hands. Dean smiles at both Jimmy and Cas when he passes by, and both of them stare at his ass as he walks out into the sunshine. 

Cas and Jimmy, horses in tow, head out to the washracks. The ring is in view, and Jimmy leans up against Pineapple and watches Dean turning circles with the horse trotting around him while Cas gets the water started. 

Grace hates baths so she goes first, tossing her head and dancing back and forth while Cas hoses her down. Pineapple is mostly asleep. 

“Do you know that horse?” Jimmy says. 

Cas looks up, pretending like he hadn’t noticed Dean. “Vamp, I think. Here.” 

Jimmy takes over the hose and sprays Pineapple from hooves upwards, ending with holding the hose up to Pineapple’s mouth for her to drink. 

Jimmy passes the hose back to Cas, but instead of turning it off, Cas puts his thumb over the opening and sprays Jimmy from chest to stomach. “Cas!” Jimmy says, wrestling the hose away from him. Cas takes plenty of water himself and laughs and laughs as Jimmy shoves the faucet off and stands, dripping, in front of him. 

There’s a grunt, and Jimmy and Cas both look over to see Dean on his ass in the dirt, lunge line tangled around his legs. 

“Are you ok?” Cas yells. 

“Yeah, totally fine,” Dean says, giving them two thumbs up. Vamp is standing a handful of feet in front of him, staring like he can’t figure out why the human is on the ground. 

Jimmy and Cas watch until Dean’s back on his feet and dusting off his ass before finishing up with Pineapple and Grace. Dean waves goodbye when they pull out of the driveway. 

 

The next morning they stop for coffee and donuts before the barn, and again, Dean is in the arena with Impala in the barely-light. Jimmy goes up to the arena fence and Dean meets him on the other side. “Hey, good morning.” 

“We brought donuts and coffee,” Jimmy says. “Since you gave us a lesson yesterday.” 

“Oh, I’ll send you an invoice,” Dean says, grinning. 

“In that case, I’m eating the best donuts.” 

“There’s no such thing as a worse donut,” Dean says. “Put ‘em in the lounge, I’m almost done. Are you guys riding again?” 

“Yes sir, we are.” 

“I’ve got another horse to ride but I’ll come out, see if you two learned anything yesterday.” 

Jimmy snorts. “Probably not. We smoked a lot of weed afterwards.” 

This surprises a laugh out of Dean, and the line of his throat with his face tipped to the sky is beautiful. “I guess you can pay me by smoking me out then.” 

“It would be my pleasure, Mr. Winchester.” 

Dean raises his eyebrows. “Go tack up your horse, Mr. Novak.” 

 

After the ride, the three of them gather around the table in the lounge, drinking re-warmed coffee and eating too many donuts. Dean is funny and pleased every time he gets a smile out of Cas. Jimmy likes the way Dean smiles back, like Cas is something special. 

 

The next weekend, Jimmy is bent over grabbing a curry brush when he hears Cas’s boots click up behind him, and then Cas’s hands grab his hips and spin Jimmy around, pushing him up against the stall. 

“Were you trying to taunt me?” 

Jimmy laughs and pulls Cas into a kiss. “I’m just trying to groom my horse. You’re the one thinking about my ass.” 

Cas laughs and presses closer despite the warmth in the barn, kissing Jimmy with a hand in his hair. Jimmy loses himself in Cas, winding his arms around Cas’s hips and holding on. 

They’re both flushed and smiling when Cas breaks away. Jimmy says, “We don’t have to ride today. We could just go home now.” 

Cas laughs. “We could, or maybe Dean will ride with us again.” 

“You totally have a crush.” 

“False.” 

“Cassie, I love you, but you’re full of shit.” 

“Nothing would ever happen. I’m not like you.” 

Jimmy throws a brush at Cas. “Oh my god, stop being so dramatic. If you want to bang him, you should. And I kinda think you could.” 

“He’s such a good rider,” Cas says, brushing the same spot on Grace’s shoulder over and over. 

Jimmy snorts. “Yeah, I bet so.” 

“We could invite him for dinner,” Cas says. 

“We or you?” 

“We.” 

“Sure,” Jimmy says. “Now let’s hurry so we can go home and fuck.”

 

Dean agrees to dinner later in the week, and he shows up to Jimmy and Cas’s house in clean jeans without rips, though he’s wearing the same boots he has on at the barn every day. There are a couple of twelve packs under his arm. 

“Hey, Jimmy,” Dean says with a bright smile. 

“So,” Jimmy says, leading Dean into the house. “Rest assured that the important parts of food preparation were done by Cas, which is best for everyone.” 

“Jimmy’s a bad cook, noted,” Dean says, and trains his bright smile on Cas as they enter the kitchen. “Hey, Cas.” 

Jimmy has a love-hate relationship with Cas’s anxiety about people. It’s adorable how badly he wants to impress Dean, offering up guacamole with a shy smile, but it’s horrible that he’s the only one in the room who doesn’t know how great he is. 

Jimmy and Dean sit around the table with chips and beer while Cas fries up tortillas. “Do you always make Cas do all the work?” Dean says, nudging Jimmy under the table with his foot. 

“Whenever possible,” Cas says, and Jimmy glares at him. 

“I clean the bathroom and his tack.” 

“I’ve got some tack you could clean,” Dean says. 

Jimmy sits back from the table, crossing his arms. “Nope. I’m not getting roped into cleaning all your schooling saddles.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Dean says. “The people who actually pay for lessons do it.” 

Jimmy gapes at Dean in exaggerated shock. “That was a low blow.” 

“Oh, hey,” Dean says. “You guys should come to my seven pm lesson \on Monday. It’s basically all the people who have roped me into training for free.” 

“Who else would that be?” Cas says, setting a heaping plate of fried tortillas on the table. 

“My best friend Charlie and her girlfriend Jo. Sometimes her other girlfriend, but Dorothy’s pretty green so she usually rides on Wednesdays.” 

“Double the fun, huh?” Jimmy says. 

“Good luck,” Dean says. “They’re all lesbians.” 

Jimmy knows he and Cas look more alike with their faces tipped towards the sky in laughter.  

“That wasn’t his implication,” Cas says. 

“Hey, maybe it was,” Jimmy says, smirking. “Are they hot?” 

“Sure, but lesbians aren’t really my type,” Dean says. “Being that I’m not one.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you?” Cas says. 

“Bi,” Dean says, piling salsa on his taco and taking an oversized bite. “I’m a fan of all genders.” 

“Me too,” Jimmy says. “Cas is convinced he’s all homo. I don’t know how we’re related.” 

“Are you related? I didn’t realize.”

Jimmy and Cas look alike when they roll their eyes, too, and Dean grins with a mouthful of food. Jimmy says, “It’s a Clone Club.” 

Dean tilts his head, looking between them. “Cas’s eyes are bluer.” 

Jimmy fidgets when Cas starts to inspect him, too. “Can we stop looking at me like I’m a pretty fish?” Jimmy says. 

Cas’s mouth twitches at the corner, like he wants to tell Jimmy just how pretty he is, and Dean blushes and looks down at the table. 

“So, when’d you start riding?” Jimmy says. 

“Oh, man, before I can even remember. My dad was a rodeo man and he wanted me to run barrels like a good cowgirl.” 

“I see that went well,” Cas says. 

“Yeah, he’s real happy about my life choices,” Dean says, laughing. “What about you?” 

“Our parents are rich assholes,” Jimmy says. 

“One of our cousins bought an expensive pony and started winning ribbons.” 

“Our parents wanted in, so we got more expensive ponies. Cas won more ribbons than me and the cousin combined, probably.” 

“Honestly, they probably expected us to outgrow it.”

“Oops,” Jimmy says, grinning. 

“Is it ok if I do a twenty questions thing?” Dean says. “I know more about your horses than about you.” 

“Does that mean we get forty questions?” 

“That seems a little unfair,” Dean says. “I think I need more beer first.” 

“Take it to the living room,” Jimmy says. “I’ll clean up.” 

 

Jimmy is quicker than he should be with the tupperware and half-hearted rinsing, listening to the low rumble of Cas and Dean’s voices in the other room. He can’t make out the words, but they’re conversing easily, despite Cas’s fears he would fumble with Dean without Jimmy as a buffer. 

When Jimmy joins them, his bong is packed and waiting on the coffee table. Jimmy grins at Cas and says, “I love you.” 

Dean laughs. “You’re spoiled as hell.” 

“I know, it’s awesome.” Jimmy holds the bong out to Dean. “Greens for the guest.”

“Cool, thanks,” Dean says, clicking the lighter. Jimmy turns on a grand prix for background noise. They pass the bong around through a couple bowls, trading questions about childhood and movies and controversial horse opinions, and maybe Jimmy should cut off the weed or the alcohol or both because he can feel himself drifting closer to Cas on the couch without meaning to. 

“So, um,” Dean says in a lull, glancing between the two of them. “Last Saturday, I saw — in the barn, the two of you…” 

Jimmy’s eyes widen, his buzzy high gone in a flash. “What?” 

Dean looks down, fidgets with his fingers. “When you first called, I thought you were a couple. Guess I wasn’t wrong?” 

Jimmy looks over at Cas, but Cas resolutely doesn’t look back. Cas says, “But you came to dinner.” 

“Yeah, I’m here,” Dean says, meeting each of their eyes for a brief moment. “I guess — I don’t care?” 

“Is that a question?” Cas says. 

“I think I’m supposed to care, but I don’t really.” 

“Oh,” Jimmy says. 

“Sorry, that was random. I just thought you should know that I know.” 

Cas and Jimmy are silent, just looking at him, but Cas’s hand reaches over and squeezes Jimmy’s knee.

“Shit,” Dean says. “Now I made it weird.” 

Jimmy glances at the tv. “Oh, man, I love McLain Ward.” 

“Jimmy cried when Sapphire died.” 

“Listen, I didn’t —” 

“Not gonna lie,” Dean says, “I almost did, too.” 

Cas smiles at Jimmy. Jimmy smiles at Dean. Dean grins back and then looks over at the tv when a rail goes down. “Damn, that sucks.” 

“Cas watched a bunch of videos of you the other day. Holy shit, you’re good.” 

Dean snorts. “That’s embarrassing as hell. Did you see me fall at the WEF?” 

“That was a really bad fall,” Cas says. 

“Yeah, I was out of commission for a couple of days,” Dean says, laughing. “But Crowley said if I didn’t eat dirt at least once a week, I wasn’t working hard enough. Just too bad it had to be at fuckin’ WEF that week.” 

“Well,” Jimmy says, “the announcer did say you rode brilliantly anyway.”

Cas gets up for another round of beers, and when he comes back, he sits close enough to Jimmy that their shoulders touch and knees bump. Dean accepts his fresh beer with a smile and asks about their worst falls. 

 

The three of them ride together early Saturday and Sunday again, and then Cas and Jimmy show up for the Monday evening lesson. They usually ride late during the week, which is how they’ve never run into Charlie or Jo before. Both women descend upon Jimmy and Cas as soon as they have their horses in the cross ties. 

“Can I hug you? I want to hug you,” the redhead says. “I’m Charlie, b-t-dubs.” 

Cas blinks, and Jimmy steps closer to him. Cas can be weird about people touching him, but he says, “Ok.” 

Charlie throws her arms around Cas’s shoulders and gives him a quick squeeze. Jimmy’s next, and she pinches his cheek when she pulls back. “You’re Jimmy because your eyes are green.” 

Jo looks them over with a raised eyebrow and a bit of a smirk. “All right, y’all are kind of cute. Nice horses, too.” 

“Come meet Cap and Colt,” Charlie says, waving them down the aisle. 

Charlie’s Cap is a shorter gelding the same color as Charlie’s hair with a little round star on his forehead, and he pops out to bump Jimmy’s hand with his muzzle like he might be hiding treats. Jo’s Colt is a dark dappled grey, leggy and suspicious of newcomers. 

“FYI,” Charlie says, “Dean’s going to be pissed if you’re late. Better hurry.” 

 

Dean’s already in the ring, adjusting the height of the jumps and laughing with Jo and Charlie, when Jimmy and Cas lead their horses out. 

“You’re late!” Dean yells. 

“Two minutes!” Jimmy yells back. 

“It was my fault,” Cas says, which is a lie because Jimmy’s the one who started the kiss this time. 

“Mount up, let’s get to work.” 

Dean talks a lot of shit and laughs when everyone snarks back. Charlie and Jo are pretty good riders, even when Colt gets cheeky and crowhops in a couple tight circles. 

Jimmy tries to watch the riders as he waits his turn for the course, but he ends up staring at Dean instead. Dean’s leaned up against one of the jump standards, arm over the top of it, his eyes sharp on Cas as he circles at the far end of the arena, and it’s been a long day so he’s dusty and sweaty, his t-shirt sliding up to show a flash of hip. Jimmy has never been the kind to stare at an innocent reveal like that, but he can’t tear his eyes away, imagining Cas bent over Dean’s body, kissing and biting along the softness of Dean’s stomach. 

“Jimmy?” Dean says. “You gonna ride or…?” 

Jimmy picks up his reins and clicks at Pineapple. He glances at Dean more than he should between fences and they suck, knocking down a couple of rails and chipping in to the last fence. 

“Get over here,” Dean says. 

Jimmy feels like a kid getting sent to the principal’s office as Pineapple halts next to Dean, but Dean gives him a little smile and squeezes his thigh. “You ok? That was, uh, not good.” 

Jimmy rolls his eyes. “Thanks, coach.” 

“Hey,” Dean says, giving him a solemn look. “Clear eyes, full hearts.” 

“Oh god, stop.” 

“Let’s try to end on a better note. Take the outside line again and pay attention to what you’re doing. You’re letting Pineapple take advantage of your lack of focus.” 

“Yeah, she’s an asshole like that.” 

Dean gives Jimmy’s leg a pat and then Pineapple’s rump a gentle slap. “Make it good for me.” 

Jimmy looks away before Dean can see his cheeks redden, because Jimmy immediately hears the echo of Cas’s voice up against his ear the night before, murmuring  _ be good for me  _ before he fucked Jimmy into the mattress.

The next lesson starts before they’re done cooling down, so Jimmy, Cas, Charlie, and Jo head out to an empty pasture to wander around at a loose-reined walk, stirrups dropped. Grace can be a bit of a snot around other horses, but she’s polite enough with Cap and Colt, and the foursome of people chatter easily.

At the end of the ride, Charlie declares Jimmy and Cas her new best friends and invites them to her next game night.

Jimmy and Cas hang out at the barn past everyone else, waiting for Dean, and Dean finds them after his last lesson in the lounge cleaning their tack. 

“Look at that,” Dean says, laughing. “I’ll go grab mine.” 

Dean sits at the table with them while they all scrub at their saddles. When Jimmy and Dean are finished complaining about their days — Dean’s least favorite client rides Monday mornings, and she was more awful than usual; Jimmy’s boss is always an asshole, but it’s harder to bear after a weekend of smiles and love with Cas and rides with Dean — Dean nudges Jimmy’s shin under the table. “Is that why you looked like shit tonight?” 

“Guess so,” Jimmy says, frowning at the wear starting to show on his billets. 

“All right, this can wait. Let’s go to my place for a beer.” 

“It’s getting late,” Cas says, shifting in his chair. 

“You’re always here this late. Come on. The AC is good and everything.” 

Dean’s house is an old farmhouse, well-maintained and painted light blue, a walk past the pastures away from the the barn. With Dean walking ahead of them, Cas’s hand bumps against Jimmy’s every other step. 

They all pull their boots off just inside the door. The floors are wood and the furniture looks comfortable and well-loved. Dean waves them to the couch and disappears into the kitchen only to return with three beers. “I’ve been getting gross outside all day. Will you give me eight minutes for a shower?” Dean says.

“Of course,” Cas says, and then Jimmy and Cas are alone on Dean’s couch, glancing around. There’s an arrangement of photographs of horses on one wall, but none featuring Dean from the Crowley days. 

“Oh, look,” Jimmy says, getting up to look closer. “That must be Impala.” 

Cas gets up to look, too, standing just over Jimmy’s shoulder. The photo is of Dean with a sickly-looking black horse, her coat and eyes dull, withers sharp and every rib visible. Dean’s in profile, scratching her neck and talking to her, smiling a little. Dean had mentioned that there wasn’t much known about Impala’s history, but he hadn’t said it’s because he found her like this. 

There are more pictures of Impala, and Jimmy and Cas track them as she fills out, first with fat, then with height, then with muscle, and then they’re looking at a more recent picture of Impala leaping across a wide oxer, ears pricked forward, with Dean smiling from where he’s folded over her neck. 

The shower goes off, and Cas and Jimmy go back to the couch without saying anything, unsure if looking at pictures in Dean’s living room counts as snooping. Jimmy gives Cas a quick kiss right before Dean comes out. 

Jimmy and Cas’s eyes both zoom in on Dean, in a t-shirt and sweatpants, hair still wet enough that a drop of water is rolling down the side of his neck. 

“Hey,” Dean says, faltering like the weight of their gazes is a physical thing. 

“Hey,” Jimmy says. 

Dean only has the one couch, so he ends up sitting on the other side of Jimmy, leg pulled under him to face them, his knee almost pressed against Jimmy’s hip. “I’m sorry if Charlie pounced you guys before the lesson. I should’ve warned you.” 

“She knew Jimmy has green eyes,” Cas says, and Dean blushes and looks away. 

“She totally did,” Jimmy says. “Why are you telling her about our eyes?” 

“I plead the fifth,” Dean says. 

“Which one of us?” Cas says. 

“Huh?” 

“Which one of us are you interested in?” 

“Uh, I know you’re taken, so neither.” 

Cas tilts his head.”You’re aware of non-monogamy.” 

“That doesn’t mean he does it,” Jimmy says, pinching Cas’s side. 

“I’m — not always opposed.” 

“Ask him out,” Jimmy stage-whispers to Dean. “He’ll say yes.” 

“I guess the problem is,” Dean says, “I wouldn’t want to choose.” 

Jimmy’s chest clenches and he licks his lips. Jimmy and Cas had traded fantasies about Dean, what they wanted to do and watch done, but Jimmy was pretty sure Dean was mostly just into Cas, which is maybe why he didn’t spend a lot of time wondering what it’d feel like to kiss Dean. Now he is. 

“So let’s… have a date,” Jimmy says. 

Dean’s eyes widen. “Are you fucking with me?” 

“No,” Cas says.

“My schedule is weird,” Dean says. “It would have to be late Friday or Saturday.” 

“Friday,” Jimmy says. “We can do a late dinner.” 

“What will be the dress code for this dinner?” Dean says. 

“Birthday suit, preferably,” Jimmy says, and Dean throws his head back to laugh. 

“Maybe I don’t put out on the first date.” 

“Yes, Jimmy, please respect Dean’s chastity.” 

Dean keeps laughing. “I don’t know that anyone’s ever used that word in association with me before.” 

“We better go,” Jimmy says, “before I jump you.” 

“Yeah, um — early morning tomorrow,” Dean says, cheeks flushed. 

Jimmy and Cas down the rest of their beers and walk back to the barn by the light of Cas’s phone. 

 

In bed after a shower, Jimmy says, “I can’t believe that happened.” 

Cas drapes himself across Jimmy’s chest, leaving a soft kiss at the base of his throat. “I know, you hate shower sex.” 

Jimmy laughs. “I meant Dean.” 

“You surprised me.” 

“I guess we didn’t actually talk about dating him together. Are you not into it?” 

“No, I’m definitely into it,” Cas says. 

“I should pick the restaurant because he’s probably not into the snobby stuff you are.” 

Cas bites warningly at Jimmy’s jaw. “Perhaps we should ask him before assuming.” 

“And he’ll be mad if we pick somewhere too expensive.” 

“I’ll pay,” Cas says. 

“I know, but he’s going to hate that if it’s pricey.” 

“Do you think he likes seafood?” 

“I’ll text him tomorrow.” 

“You amaze me every day,” Cas says, sleepily. “Sweet dreams.” 

 

Dean teases Jimmy and Cas for the obviousness of an oyster bar, but it’s an easy meal full of laughter. It’s as annoying as it always is that the rest of the world has no idea they’re on a date — Jimmy really could do without the waitress flirting with both him  _ and  _ Dean — but Dean doesn’t seem to notice anyone else at all. Cas always has his blinders on for anyone but Jimmy, and now Dean, too. 

“You coming in for a bowl?” Jimmy says when Dean puts his truck into park in their driveway. 

“Yup,” Dean says, following Cas and Jimmy up to the house and then inside, his hand on Jimmy’s back. 

They kick their shoes off and all fall into the couch, Dean between Cas and Jimmy. Jimmy packs a bowl and Cas handles the remote over to Dean. “This is great power in my hands,” Dean says, smirking as he pauses with Cheer Squad selected. “Which one of you have been watching this?” 

“Jimmy,” Cas says, while Jimmy says, “Cas,” and then Cas says, “The sheer athleticism —” 

Dean and Jimmy laugh, and Dean says, “Are you being pervy on those girls?” 

“No,” Cas says, scowling. “I’m not attracted to women, and especially not girls.” 

“Don’t tell anyone, but I’ve seen every episode of Grey’s Anatomy,” Dean says, nudging his shoulder against Cas’s. 

“Alert the presses,” Cas says, but he can’t hold a frown with Dean smiling at him. Jimmy used to be the only one who had that effect on Cas. 

They go through the first bowl, and as Jimmy’s packing the second, he looks up and says, “You guys should kiss.” 

Dean glances over at Cas, flushing, and Cas looks back. “Should we?” Dean says, a little shy in a way Jimmy didn’t expect, having only seen the easy confidence he carries inside himself around horses. 

Cas nods and waits for Dean to lean closer before he slides his hand into Dean’s hair and pulls him in the last few inches. 

Dean balances himself with a hand on Cas’s thigh while Cas kisses him, carefully, the same way he did the first time with Jimmy, back when Cas was kissed by a girl while working together on a science project and Jimmy wanted to know what it felt like.  _ It didn’t feel like that,  _ Cas said afterwards.

Dean kisses back with warmth and wanting, and Jimmy’s cock jerks in too-tight jeans when he catches a glimpse of the pink of Dean’s tongue sliding against Cas’s. 

Jimmy promptly drops the glass bowl and weed scatters across the table. Dean and Cas jerk apart and Cas says, “Did you break it? We don’t have any extras.” 

Jimmy rolls his eyes. “I didn’t break it.” 

“Jealous?” Dean says with a teasing smile. “He’s all yours.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Jimmy says, and leaves behind the weed to swing his leg over Dean’s lap, settling against his thighs. Dean makes a little weak noise but Jimmy leans over and kisses Cas, loving the way Cas nips just a little too hard on Jimmy’s bottom lip when they part. 

Jimmy leaves Cas’s kiss behind to press his mouth against Dean’s, rolling his hips downward so Dean can feel how much Jimmy liked watching Dean and Cas kissing. Dean groans into the kiss and grips his hands around Jimmy’s sides. 

“You, uh, do this a lot?” Dean says. “Threesomes?” 

“This is the first time,” Cas says. 

“What? Really?” 

“Porn fantasies aside, not a lot of people are interested, exactly,” Jimmy says. 

“Lucky me I guess,” Dean says, stretching up for another kiss. “Not my first, for the record, but only once and it was with women.” 

“Wait, I thought we were respecting your chastity,” Jimmy says, leaning back from Dean’s attempt to kiss him. “Now we’re having a threesome?” 

“Yeah, I hope so,” Dean says, grinning. “Do you have identical dicks?” 

“You know, you’d be pretty cranky if we asked about your dick,” Jimmy says. 

“Why ask when I can show you?” 

“Good point,” Cas says. “You can find out for yourself.” 

“All right,” Dean says, one hand leaving Jimmy’s hip to twirl his finger at them. “Take off your pants, let’s see ‘em.” 

“You want to see our bed, too?” Jimmy says. “It’s very nice.”

“Appropriately sized as well,” Cas says. 

“Magnum sized,” Jimmy says. “The bed, I mean.” 

Jimmy climbs out of Dean’s lap and grabs one of Cas’s and one of Dean’s hands, tugging. They follow him to the bedroom, and share a long, hot kiss while Jimmy watches, pressing his palm into his cock where it’s starting to strain against his zipper. 

Cas pushes Dean backwards towards the bed until Dean falls onto it. Dean’s eyes darken and he licks his lips — he might like being bossed around by Cas even more than Jimmy does. 

“What do you like?” Cas says, leaning on a knee between Dean’s thighs. 

“I didn’t think enough ahead to bring my prosthetic so we can’t do that,” Dean says. “I’m pretty open. You should warn me if anything weird’s going to happen though.”

“Weirder than…?” Jimmy says, gesturing between himself and Cas. 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah, weirder than,” he says, waving his hand at them. “Sometimes there are things that bother me, but I’m cool tonight. I like whatever.”

Cas runs his hand down Dean’s chest to his belt buckle. Dean licks his lips and says, “I’m packing. Obviously. Don’t freak out.” 

“Are you freaking out?” Jimmy says, sitting on the edge of the bed, twisted to face Dean. “Because —” 

“Dude, no. I’m in bed with the hottest guys on the planet. This is awesome.” 

Jimmy laughs and the three of them hold apart just long enough to toss their shirts across the room, and then Jimmy’s kissing Dean slow and deep, Cas’s hands making quick work of Dean’s belt and buttons. 

“Do you like to be penetrated?” Cas says, pulling off Dean’s jeans, and then socks, and dropping them on the floor. “Do you like to be eaten out?” 

“Yes and yes. Seriously, I’m into all of it. Actually —” Dean blushes, and Jimmy smiles. It’s adorable, and Dean’s stammering is enough for Cas to pause in his mission to get Dean naked. “I’ve been imagining…” 

Jimmy is breathless with the idea of it, Dean in his own bed thinking of them. “We’ll give you anything you want.” 

Dean licks his lips and looks between Jimmy and Cas. “I want one of you to fuck me while I suck the other one’s cock.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jimmy sees Cas raise an eyebrow. “Is that right,” Cas says, not a question.

“I mean, unless there’s something else?” Dean says. Jimmy hates the way he sounds uncertain and kisses the corner of Dean’s mouth gently. 

“Oh, no, we’re doing that,” Jimmy says. “Who do you want where? Cas’s dick is bigger.” 

Dean laughs. “Not identical, then.” 

“You gave it away,” Cas says, swatting Jimmy’s thigh. 

“Dammit, we should’ve blindfolded him and then made him guess or something.” 

Dean’s eyes close and he takes a shaky breath. “Let me get on my hands and knees and, um, Jimmy can fuck me. Wherever you want.” 

All three of them pull off the rest of their clothes — Dean’s underwear thump on the floor —  and then rearrange, Dean arching his back so prettily to show off his ass. Jimmy looks up and Cas is stroking his own cock, hard as rock, and pushing his thumb into Dean’s mouth, watching curiously as Dean’s lips close around the tip. 

“Holy hell,” Jimmy whispers, and then focuses on Dean’s ass in front of him. Jimmy squeezes his cheeks, spreads him to see his holes, the swell of his cock. “No preference?” 

Cas’s thumb pops free of Dean’s mouth so Dean can say, “Nope. Dealer’s choice.” 

Jimmy and Cas laugh, and then Cas guides his cock to nudge against Dean’s lips. Jimmy can’t see Dean’s face, but he sees Cas’s eyelashes flutter as Dean sucks the head of his cock into his mouth. 

Jimmy is lost in fascination for a moment — he’s sucked Cas’s cock a million times in the last decade, but never seen him from this angle, never seen him when not also overwhelmed by the taste and feel of him. It’s shockingly beautiful, and Jimmy would be content just to watch the two of them all night, but Cas looks up to meet Jimmy’s eyes and slides his hand through Dean’s hair and halfway down his spine. Jimmy’s hand trails up Dean’s thighs, over his ass, and up his back to rest over Cas’s. 

Jimmy isn’t even touching him, but Dean’s the first one to moan, muffled on Cas’s cock. Dean’s taking more of it and easier than Jimmy ever has, and Jimmy loves Cas’s soft gasp as Dean swallows him down, nose nearly brushing against his belly. 

Jimmy licks his lips and says, “Is he…?” 

“He’s taking very good care of me, so perhaps you should take care of him,” Cas says, and Dean seems to agree, wiggling his hips at Jimmy to draw Jimmy’s attention back to where he wants it.

“You want me to touch you, huh?” Jimmy says, grinning. He brushes his fingers lightly over Dean’s cock, just a tease, and Dean shivers. The sound of him working his mouth on Cas’s cock is obscene, the smell of sex already cloying in the room. 

“You have a lovely mouth,” Cas says quietly at the same time as Jimmy slides a finger into Dean. Dean moans and pushes back against Jimmy’s hand like it’s not enough. 

Dean’s wet and warm and soft when Jimmy pushes another finger into him. His moan is cut off to a choke as Cas nudges his cock into Dean’s throat, and Jimmy and Cas share a quick smile. 

Dean pulls off Cas and looks over his shoulder. “Dude, seriously. Fuck me.” 

“So impatient,” Cas chides, hand soft in Dean’s hair. 

“Wait, shit,” Jimmy says. “What’d you do with the condoms?” 

“Left the bag in the kitchen,” Cas says, then gasps at whatever Dean does with his tongue. 

Jimmy scowls and rushes to the kitchen and back with his cock bobbing in front of him, desperate not to be forgotten. He rips open the package before he even gets back into bed, and it takes him long enough to get it on that Dean laughs around panting breaths and says, “Need a little help back there?” 

“Fuck you,” Jimmy says without rancor. “It’s not like I have a ton of practice with these damn things.” 

Cas tilts Dean’s chin, craning Dean’s head back so he can lean down and kiss his swollen mouth. Cas is so soft with him, but Jimmy tears his gaze away to watch as he guides his cock to Dean’s hole and pushes into him with short, shallow thrusts. Dean moans, face pressed ito Cas’s hip, when Jimmy presses his hip bones against the heat of Dean’s ass. 

Jimmy cups his hands around Dean’s hips, pulling out slowly and then snapping his hips forward, jerking Dean back into him. Dean makes another noise, louder, and raises a hand to clench at Cas’s thigh. 

Cas murmurs something to Dean that Jimmy doesn’t hear, but it must be praise from the way Dean shivers. Jimmy pulls out slowly again, until just the head of his cock is enveloped in tight heat, and then he shoves in again, pulling Dean backwards by the hips. 

Dean’s answering moan is enough for Jimmy to give him everything he’s got, fucking Dean hard enough to even rock Cas backwards from where Dean is clinging to him.

Dean whines through gritted teeth like he’s trying to contain it, but Cas runs his fingers through Dean’s hair and says, “Let us hear you,” and Dean lets out a soft wail. 

Jimmy wraps his arm around Dean to get a hand on his cock and Dean comes almost immediately, his fingernails digging half-moons into Cas’s thigh. Jimmy stops holding it in then, too — he’s never been as loud as Dean, but Cas likes to wring new noises out of Jimmy whenever possible, and he can see how pleased Cas is to watch him sharing pleasure with Dean. 

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Dean says against Cas’s stomach. Jimmy keeps stroking Dean’s cock, bending over him to kiss between his shoulder blades. “Fuck,” Dean says, tightening around Jimmy, maybe even coming again. 

Despite the way Dean is being pushed and pulled by Jimmy’s hand, he manages to sit back enough to take Cas’s cock back into his mouth. When Jimmy’s pounding thrusts pushes him deeper on Cas’s cock, he just takes it, moans even hotter muffled by Cas blocking his throat. 

Jimmy comes first, but only barely, because he’s still pulsing with aftershocks, panting against Dean’s spine, when Cas groans, low and dirty, and then Jimmy hears Dean swallowing thickly several times in a row.

Jimmy and Cas pull out at the same time, and Dean collapses with his face in the pillow, breathing harshly. Cas stretches out next to him and pulls Dean over on his side to tuck against him. Jimmy strips off the condom while watching Dean and Cas smile at each other, sharing a pillow, and hurries to settle on Dean’s other side, chest pressed up against his back. Jimmy and Cas’s hands meet on Dean’s side, fingers laced together. 

“Was that ok?” Cas says. When they were kids and Jimmy had a nightmare, Cas would climb into his bed and soothe him back to sleep reciting poetry, and that’s what he sounds like now. 

Dean laughs a little. “Give me a minute to process. But it was — really good.” 

When Dean’s breath slows, Cas nuzzles forward to kiss him, and Dean kisses back, long and slow. Jimmy sits up enough on an elbow to watch. He knows what it’s like to kiss both of them now, and goes rapidly back and forth between wanting to be each or both of them. 

Dean flips over in their arms to kiss Jimmy, the same kind of endless languid kiss, Dean’s hand in his hair to hold him close. “None of us got to kiss while we were doing that,” Dean says, smiling into Jimmy’s eyes.

“Crying shame,” Jimmy says. 

“Next time,” Cas says, squeezing Jimmy’s hand. 

“You know I’m staying tonight, right?” Dean says. “You can sleep on the couch if you don’t like it.” 

Cas laughs along with Jimmy and says, “Jimmy will take us out to breakfast. When’s your first lesson?” 

“Nine,” Dean says, nestling under Jimmy’s chin, Cas pressing closer behind him. 

“Sorry gentlemen, but I’m not getting up early enough to ride  _ and _ do breakfast before nine, so we need to decide which we’re doing,” Jimmy says. 

“The beasts could take a day off,” Dean says. “I want waffles.” 

Cas gets up, pausing to kiss both Dean and Jimmy’s cheek, disappears and comes back with a big cup of water and all of their phones. “I’ll set an alarm,” he says. 

Dean holds out a thumbs up without leaving his place cuddled into Jimmy. Cas fiddles with his phone, turns off the lamp, pulls the sheet over them and climbs in, close so Dean is held between Jimmy and Cas. Dean makes a happy noise and reaches his arm back to grab Cas’s thigh, tugging him even closer. 

“Thanks for tonight,” Dean says. “Best date I’ve had in a long time.” 

In the dark, Jimmy can’t quite make out Cas’s smile, but he still knows it’s there. 

 

By the time the alarm goes off, they’ve rearranged, Cas on his back with Dean’s arm thrown around his middle, Jimmy and Dean’s backs pressed together. Cas must hit snooze because the ringing stops. Jimmy turns sleepily, nuzzling into Dean’s hair. 

“Morning, lazybones,” Dean says, voice rough. “I woke up an hour ago.” 

“Shut up,” Cas says. 

“He’s mean in the morning,” Jimmy says, kissing the back of Dean’s neck. “Shoulda warned you beforehand.” 

“Mm, you seem nice though,” Dean says. 

“I like sucking cock in the mornings,” Jimmy says, squeezing Dean’s hip. “You interested?” 

“I’m interested in getting my cock sucked pretty much all the time.” 

Jimmy grins and pulls the sheet off of all of them to settle between Dean’s legs. Cas mutters something in protest, but his hand seeks out Dean’s, weaving their fingers together between them. 

Jimmy kisses the center of Dean’s chest and then lower, biting gently at his belly on the way down. Dean gasps softly and Jimmy hopes he doesn’t forget to mention it to Cas later, that Dean likes a little teeth. 

Jimmy shifts to lay on his stomach and peeks up at Dean. Dean’s watching with dark eyes, lips wet and parted, and he gasps softly when Jimmy licks at the head of his cock. Jimmy goes slow, hooking an arm under Dean’s thigh as he starts to work into him.

By the time Jimmy gets his first real taste of where Dean’s hot and slick, Dean’s free hand is clenched in Jimmy’s hair. When Jimmy looks up again, Cas’s eyes are open, watching, his hand starting to inch down his own body. 

Dean lets go of Cas’s hand and wraps his fingers around Cas’s hardness instead, stroking off-rhythm as Jimmy sucks his cock. Dean is whining and arching his hips to urge for more, and his thighs start to tremble right before he comes, gasping, “Fuck, fuck.” 

Jimmy licks again, just to taste him one last time, and sits up to see Cas’s hand wrapped around Dean’s, but Dean stops, giving Jimmy a small, somewhat dazed smile. “Can I watch you fuck?” 

“Absolutely,” Jimmy says. “Cas wants us to brush our teeth and start coffee first though.” 

“Sorry you find the taste of me unbearable,” Dean says, looking at Cas. Jimmy can see the smile playing at the corner of his mouth but clearly Cas can’t because his eyes widen. 

“No, that’s not — I don’t —” 

Dean laughs. “I’m kidding. Extra toothbrush?” 

 

“I can’t fucking believe how good he is,” Jimmy says, watching Impala circle at the other end of the arena, wearing nothing but the iron under her feet and Dean on her back. “I’m in physical pain.” 

Cas hands Jimmy a beer from Dean’s office fridge and sits next to him on the second row of bleachers next to the indoor ring. “Are you sure that’s not from falling?” 

“Fuck you,” Jimmy says cheerfully. He’s still streaked with dirt all down his left side and will have some impressive bruises by morning, but Dean had ran halfway across the arena to hit the dirt next to Jimmy, touching him all over to check for injuries, and that had been nice. 

“He’s showing off,” Cas says, taking a long sip of his beer. 

Jimmy’s watching for it, but the cue for the flying change is invisible. Jimmy spends stirrup-free lessons praying for death, but Dean is just as smooth and poised bareback and bridleless as with a full set of tack between him and the horse. Jimmy is a little in love. 

Cas squeezes Jimmy’s knee, then leans over and kisses him. 

There’s a thump, and Dean grunts,  _ “Motherfuck”  _ from the dirt. 

Jimmy and Cas both jump to their feet, but Dean is already standing and brushing dirt off his jeans before they make it into the arena. 

“I’m — fine,” Dean says, giving them a lopsided smile. Impala snuffles at his shoulder as if doing her own wellness check. “Gonna have to ban you assholes from being here when I’m riding. You’re a little distracting.” 

Cas unbuckles Dean’s helmet and pulls it off. Dean’s hair, damp with sweat, stands up jagged in the aftermath. “Jimmy’s going to cool down Impala and we’ll go start dinner.” 

They both kiss Jimmy on their way past. He takes forever walking Impala and then brushing her until her coat shines under the barn lights. There’s something magical about nights in the barn — the buzz of insects under the stars, the smell of hay and leather, the shifting of hooves on shavings. Impala dozing on three legs and hardly seeming to wake even when he leads her out to the pasture. 

Instead of cooking, Jimmy finds Cas and Dean in bed. “Jay,” Dean breaks a kiss to say, reaching out for him. 

“Thanks for waiting,” Jimmy says. “Glad to see I’m an equal partner in this relationship.” 

Dean laughs and Cas rolls his eyes. “Oh, please. You’re spoiled to death.” 

“We ordered dinner,” Dean says. “Cas agreed that you and me need to be nursed back to health.” 

“Hell yeah. Let me clean up.” 

After a shower, Jimmy joins them. There’s not a lot of heat to their aimless touches and kisses, just quiet affection. They move to the couch in boxers and t-shirts when the food arrives, and spend the night Jimmy’s new favorite way — bickering and cuddling and warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish on tumblr](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> if you made it this far: thank you for being here. i appreciate you!


End file.
